Un chaleureux été
by Loufette
Summary: Harry est chez les Dusley, par conséquent Ron et Hermione se retrouvent seuls au Terrier juste avant le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Péripéties et amour en pespective !
1. Griffures et soin

**Bonjour à tous !**

**J'ai décidé de publier ma première fanfiction, en espèrant ne pas être trop ridicule... C'est une fic en trois chapitres donc elle est vraiment pas longue mais je pense que c'est mieux comme ça parce que quand je pars dans des grands trucs, je les finis jamais... :S **

**En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimerez et si c'est le cas, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review ! D'ailleurs, même si vous n'aimez pas, vous pouvez toujours cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche pour me dire ce qui ne va pas et ce qu'il faut changer ! ;)**

**Merci à tous ceux qui liront ! ;)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cela faisait un mois. Ca faisait un mois que Dumbledore était mort, laissant seul tout Poudlard, et plus particulièrement un sorcier, Harry Potter. Après l'enterrement, Harry avait décidé de retourner chez les Dursley pendant quelques temps. Ce n'était pas qu'il en avait envie, surtout qu'il aurait pu habiter au square Grimmaurd, c'était simplement qu'il n'était pas encore majeur... Il avait donc laissé ses amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger tout seuls au Terrier. Bien sûr, l'expression "seuls" n'était pas vraiment véridique car ils se trouvaient en compagnie de la famille Weasley, enfin, de ceux qui étaient encore au Terrier, c'est-à-dire Mr et Mrs Weasley, ainsi que Ginny. Peu de personnes en somme. Pourtant, bientôt, la maison serait en effervescence et contiendrait plus de sorciers qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu. En effet, le mariage de Bill et Fleur aurait lieu dans deux semaines jour pour jour. Ils avaient tous les deux souhaité que cet union se passe au Terrier, trouvant cela plus pratique. De plus, l'endroit pouvait se transformer en château digne d'un conte de fée, s'il était bien préparé pour cela.

Ce jour là, Ron s'était levé du pied gauche. En effet, à peine réveillé, une grosse boule de poils oranges lui avait sauté à la figure, toutes griffes dehors. En se débattant fortement, Ron avait réussi à faire lâcher prise à Pattenrond au prix de plusieurs griffures, certaines même assez profondes. Il sortit de sa chambre, criant de rage :

"HERMIONE ! Ta saleté de chat m'a encore défiguré !"

Ses hurlements se faisaient entendre dans toute la maison et alors qu'il descendait l'escalier pour aller dans la cuisine, Hermione apparut en bas des marches, les mains sur les hanches. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et dit :

"Si tu n'avais pas laissé la porte de ta chambre ouverte, Pattenrond ne t'aurait pas attaqué ! En plus, tu n'es pas du tout défiguré, tu as à peine quelques égratignures !"

Le regard de Ron sembla se faire plus dur. Une nouvelle dispute était sur le point d'éclater entre Hermione et lui, il le savait, mais étonnement, il ne pouvait lutter contre cela. Pour lui, les disputes étaient une sorte de moyen pour ne pas montrer ses sentiments. Il s'était rendu compte cette année, à quel point il aimait Hermione et il ne voulait pas la perdre. S'il était sorti avec Lavande, c'était simplement parce qu'il croyait qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec Hermione. Il avait peur de la faire souffrir, peur de ne pas savoir comment l'aimer... mais on ne peut pas savoir avant d'avoir essayé...

Ron soupira légèrement. Aujourd'hui, il essayerait d'éviter la dispute. Il descendit donc les dernières marches qui le séparaient d'Hermione et se mit de profil, laissant entrevoir une coupure assez profonde. Il pencha la tête de sorte qu'Hermione la voit mieux et dit :

"Si ça c'est une égratignure, je m'appelle Jeanne d'Arc !

-Oh, Ron", répliqua Hermione, "ne fais pas l'enfant !"

Puis, voyant que cette griffure était tout de même un peu plus grave que les autres, la voix d'Hermione s'adoucit :

"Viens avec moi, je vais te soigner."

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Hermione entraîna Ron à l'étage, dans la salle de bain. Elle le fit asseoir sur la baignoire puis fouilla dans les tiroirs à la recherche d'un antiseptique. Elle en trouva bientôt un qu'elle brandit en signe de victoire. Dans l'autre main, elle tenait une boîte de pansement qu'elle posa sur le lavabo. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Ron et s'approcha de lui. Leurs deux visages se trouvaient maintenant à la même hauteur. Hermione regarda un instant la plair puis entreprit ensuite de mettre de l'antiseptique dessus.

"Aïe, ça pique !"

Hermione rit légèrement à l'entente du cri de son ami. Même si Ron avait plutôt l'apparence d'un grand jeune homme qui n'avait peur de rien, elle savait au fond d'elle-même que c'était bien le contraire.

"Qu'est ce que tu peux être douillet !"

A l'entente de ces paroles, Ron se renfrogna légèrement, n'osant rien répliquer pour ne pas faire éclater une dispute. Il savait de toute façon que Hermione le charriait...

Cependant, Hermione n'avait pas fini de faire l'infirmière. Une fois qu'elle eut bien appliqué l'antiseptique, elle mit un pansement sur la griffure de Ron. Ce faisant, une mèche de ses cheveux vint chatouiller la joue du jeune homme. Celui-ci eut alors une drôle de sensation. Il aurait pensé que les cheveux d'Hermione étaient rèches, mais au contraire, ils étaient doux et c'était très agréable sur sa joue. Il leva alors les yeux vers Hermione, dont la main était toujours posé sur sa joue, alors que le pansement était déjà collé. Ses yeux semblaient dégager une lueur étrange, un peu de tendresse peut-être, au fond de son regard. Ron ne savait que faire. Il était profondément attiré par Hermione en cet instant et son visage semblait imperceptiblement se rapprocher d'elle à chaque seconde. Hermione quant à elle, avait le même problème. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer, elle qui pourtant savait tout d'habitude. Alors que leurs visages étaient à quelques milimètres l'un de l'autre, quelqu'un entra à la volée dans la pièce.

"Oups ! Je repasserai plus tard !"

Il s'agissait de Ginny, la petite soeur de Ron. Voyant ce qui était en train de se passer, elle était repartie en sens inverse, un petit sourire sur le visage. Depuis longtemps déjà, elle voyait ce qui était en train de se passer entre son frère et Hermione. Ils étaient tous les deux amoureux de l'autre mais n'osaient pas se l'avouer. Et aujourd'hui, voilà qu'elle les interrompait au moment où ils allaient s'embrasser ! Mais c'était trop tard, le mal était fait. En effet, Ron et Hermione s'était vite détaché et ils étaient maintenant tous les deux rouge tomate, n'osant même plus se regarder en face. Hermione reposa vite fait l'antiseptique et la boîte de pansement dans un tiroir qu'elle ouvrit au hasard et se faufila en dehors de la salle de bain en disant :

"On se reverra plus tard !"

Ron se retrouva donc seul assis sur la baignoire. Il se mit la tête entre les mains, l'air désespéré. Qu'était-il en train de faire avec Hermione à l'instant ? Il savait pourtant, que son amie ne pouvait pas l'aimer, c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Une fille très intelligente comme elle ne pouvait pas aimer un gros balourd idiot comme lui. Pourtant, un instant, il avait cru qu'Hermione était également prête à l'embrasser. Oui, c'est ça, il se faisait sûrement des films. Il fallait absolument qu'il arrête de penser à Hermione Granger comme étant plus que sa meilleure amie...


	2. Un petit tour et puis s'en va

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre de ma fic ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que le premier, d'ailleurs merci pour toutes vos reviews, et n'hésitez pas à m'en envoyer d'autres, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Un petit tour et puis s'en va**

Quelques jours plus tard, dans l'après-midi, alors que Ginny et Hermione étaient en train de papoter devant le feu en jouant aux échecs, Ron était sorti, son balai à la main. Il devait bien avouer que le quidditch lui manquait et en plus, ses frères n'étaient pas là pour jouer avec lui dans le pré derrière le Terrier, il s'était donc résigné à faire simplement un petit tour sur son balai et de repartir. Seulement, lorsqu'il fut sur son balai, il oublia totalement la notion de temps. Le vent qui fouettait son visage lui procurait une étrange satisfaction et le fait de voler lui donnait un plaisir immense. C'est peut-être pour ça que deux heures après, il y était toujours.

Pendant ce temps là, Hermione et Ginny papotaient donc devant le feu. Elles avaient arrêté de jouer aux échecs, trouvant la partie un peu trop longue. Par contre, leurs langues marchaient bien, enfin, surtout celle de Ginny...

"Alors, qu'est ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ?", demanda Ginny.

"Quelle dernière fois ?

-Tu sais bien, dans la salle de bain..."

Hermione eut soudain l'air agacé. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de ça, surtout qu'elle se sentait assez mal à l'aise avec Ron à cause de ce qui s'était passé. Bien sûr, les deux amis se parlaient encore beaucoup mais le ton avait un peu changé, ils étaient un peu trop polis l'un envers l'autre...

"Il ne s'est rien passé du tout.

-Allez Hermione, tu peux bien me le dire à moi !

-Mais puisque je te dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé", répliqua Hermione, qui commençait à légèrement s'énerver.

Elle se leva du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise et regarda Ginny, l'air plutôt triste.

"Je te retrouverai plus tard, je vais faire un tour. A tout à l'heure."

Hermione partit donc faire une petite balade. Elle sortit dans le jardin et commença à marcher, en long, en large et en travers. Bientôt, elle eut envie d'aller plus loin et inconsciemment, elle se dirigea vers le pré où la famille Weasley jouait au quidditch d'habitude, le pré où se trouvait Ron. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle remarqua tout de suite Ron qui volait assez haut dans la ciel. Celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, elle s'assit donc sur un petit murer pour le regarder un peu s'entraîner. Elle devait bien avouer que de là où elle était, il était très mignon, ses cheveux voletant légèrement au vent. On voyait parfaitement qu'il adorait voler à cause du sourire qui s'étendait sur son visage. Il paraissait très détendu, plus que jamais. Oui, définitivement mignon... Se rendant compte de sa pensée, elle la chassa immédiatement de son esprit. Elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qui lui prenait en ce moment, ou plutôt, elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Ca faisait des années qu'elle était amoureuse de Ron et, elle qui était très intelligente, elle s'en était rendu compte assez vite, seulement, elle savait que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais partagés, elle préférait donc les cacher à tout le monde, même à elle-même.

Soudain, alors que Ron était en train de voler, il apperçut une forme assise sur le muret. Plissant les yeux pour mieux voir, il se rendit compte que c'était Hermione. Il décida donc de descendre pour lui tenir un peu compagnie. Il appuya sur l'avant de son balai et celui-ci se mit immédiatement à descendre vers l'endroit où se trouvait Hermione. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé, Ron sauta de son balai et le prit dans sa main. Il s'assit ensuite à côté d'Hermione, un sourire sur le visage.

"Ca te manque vraiment, hein ?", dit Hermione, l'air inquisiteur.

Ron ne répondit pas, il hocha simplement la tête. Il se demandait parfois, comment Hermione arrivait si bien à lire en lui. C'était sûrement le fait qu'ils se connaissait comme deux gouttes d'eau tous les deux...

Soudain, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, Ron demanda :

"Tu veux monter faire un tour ?

-Euh...", répondit Hermione, l'air quelque peu mal à l'aise.

Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment aimé voler, peut-être parce que c'était quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas apprendre dans un livre. Ron était bien conscient de cela mais il pensait que ça ne ferait pas de mal à son amie de monter sur un balai. Il insista donc :

"Allez... Tu verras, tu vas bien t'amuser ! Et puis, tu n'auras qu'à te cramponner à moi si tu as peur !"

Contrainte, Hermione acquiesca.

"D'accord, d'accord, mais ne va pas trop vite !"

Ron et Hermione enfourchèrent donc le balai et Ron décolla. Hermione avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille mais n'osait pas la serrer trop fort. Le balai volait assez haut au dessus du pré et bientôt, il prit un peu de vitesse. Hermione serra alors plus fort Ron. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que lui-même adorait cette chaleur qui se dégageait de cette étreinte. C'était un moment privilégié entre eux deux.

"Ca va ?", demanda Ron en se retournant pour voir le visage d'Hermione.

"Oui, très bien."

Hermione avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, ce qui fit très plaisir à Ron. Au bout d'un moment, ils finirent par se reposer de nouveau au sol et descendirent du balais. Ron le laissa par terre et se mit face à Hermione.

"Tu as aimé ?

-Je dois bien dire que ce n'était pas aussi terrible que ce à quoi je m'attendais...", répondit Hermione.

"Et grâce à qui ?

-Certainement pas toi...

-Tu es d'une mauvaise foi incroyable !", s'écria Ron, l'air indigné.

Hermione frappa alors légèrement Ron sur l'épaule, un sourire accroché aux lèvres :

"Moi ? Mauvaise foi ? N'importe quoi !"

Ron soupira légèrement et leva les yeux au ciel. Il se pencha ensuite vers Hermione et murmura à son oreille :

"Allez, avoue-le..."

Il se recula alors un peu mais resta tout de même plus proche d'Hermione qu'avant. Il avait mis ses yeux à la hauteur des siens, comme pour essayer de sonder son regard. Sous le regard de Ron, Hermione ne craqua cependant pas. Elle en avait vu des pires que ça...

"Je n'avouerai rien du tout !

-Bon, très bien, dans ce cas, je vais devoir employer la manière forte !"

Hermione regarda Ron d'un air étonné. La manière forte ? C'est-à-dire ? Mais elle eut la réponse alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. Ron avança ses mains vers elle et commença à la chatouiller. Hermione avait toujours été très sensible aux chatouilles, elle se mit donc à rire, de plus en plus fort. Elle ne voulait cependant toujours rien avouer, Ron continua donc sa "torture". Au bout d'un moment, Hermione riait tellement qu'elle s'effondra par terre, entraînant Ron avec elle. Les deux amis se mirent alors à rouler et lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, Ron se trouvait au dessus d'Hermione.

"D'accord... Tu as gagné..."

Les chatouilles avaient cessé et ils se regardaient maintenant, comme ils ne s'étaient jamais regardé avant. Encore une fois, Ron rapprochait imperceptiblement son visage de celui d'Hermione. En cinq jours, ça faisait deux fois que cette situation se produisait, ça en devenait presque commun ! Seulement cette fois, Ron ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Alors qu'Hermione et lui se contemplaient du regard, il s'approcha encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Ce fut un baiser rapide, concis. Lorsque Ron s'écarta, il avait le bout des oreilles rouge pivoine. Il n'osa pas regarder Hermione dans les yeux et dit :

"Désolée, je... je n'aurais pas du..."

Il voulut se relever mais glissa dans l'herbe légèrement mouillée et s'étala sur Hermione. Il vit alors qu'une larme avait roulé sur la joue de son amie. Ainsi, il en était sûr, elle ne l'aimait pas, sinon, pourquoi serait-elle en train de pleurer ? Il se releva pour de bon cette fois en disant :

"J'aurais du en être sûr depuis le début... Désolé si je t'ai fait de la peine."

Hermione sembla soudain retrouver l'usage de la parole. Elle se releva à son tour, essuya ses larmes et dit :

"De la peine pour quoi ?"

Ron ne semblait cependant pas l'écouter. Soudain en colère contre lui-même, il se mit à hurler :

"Comment j'ai pu croire que tu pouvais m'aimer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ?"

A peine eut-il prononcé ces paroles qu'il tourna le dos à Hermione et entreprit de rentrer au Terrier. Hermione le suivit en courant et essaya de lui attraper la main mais elle n'y arriva pas. Elle cria alors :

"Attends ! Tu..."

Mais Ron était lui aussi parti en courant. Elle murmura alors pour elle-même :

"Tu n'avais pas tort..."

* * *

** Alors, heureux ? Un petit clic sur le bouton en bas à gauche et c'est parti !**


	3. Le mariage

**Et voilà, comme vous l'attendiez tous (mon oeil ! XD), le dernier chapitre de ma fic ! J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre et que ce chapitre vous plaira. En tout cas, moi, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ! **

**Je tiens aussi à remercier tous ceux qui ont lu ma fic qu'ils aient reviewé (gros merci à Titange013, Sarah, Celilys, Adermione, Emmi la beletinette, Hp-dafie-hp et Virg05) ou pas...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Chapitre 3 : Le mariage**

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Ron fit tout pour éviter Hermione, malheureusement pour lui, le mariage de Bill et Fleur allait bientôt avoir lieu, le Terrier se trouvait donc en effervescence et il devait aider à tout préparer... en compagnie d'Hermione bien sûr ! A par eux, personne n'était au courant de ce qui s'était passé dans le pré. Ils en étaient d'ailleurs soulagés, c'était déjà assez compliqué sans cela. Hermione essayait parfois de parler à Ron de ce qui s'était passé mais celui-ci ne voulait rien entendre. Il avait été tellement attristé d'apprendre qu'Hermione ne l'aimait pas qu'il n'avait même plus envie de lui parler. Seulement, il ne connaissait pas la vérité et s'il avait pu être moins borné, il aurait pu écouter ce qu'Hermione avait à lui dire. Seulement, il s'appelait Ronald Weasley et il était très têtu...

Deux jours avant le mariage, le Terrier semblait être un vrai champ de bataille. Tous les Weasley, ainsi que Fleur et Harry y étaient revenus pour aider à la préparation mais il y avait tant de choses à faire qu'on avait peur que ce ne soit pas terminé pour samedi. De plus, Mrs Weasley était tellement stressée qu'elle criait sur tous ceux qu'elle croisait en train de ne rien faire.

"TU VAS ARRETER DE TE TOURNER LES POUCES ET TRAVAILLER UN PEU ?"

Et même si avec son air d'ogre elle faisait peur, elle finissait toujours par mener à bien tout ce qu'elle avait entrepris avec les autres. Bientôt, le Terrier fut complètement transformé. Il était tellement différent de d'habitude qu'on aurait aisément pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une autre maison. Il était décoré de blanc et de bleu pâle et dans le jardin, des centaines de chaises avaient été installées en deux rangées, séparées par une allée qui menait à une sorte d'arche décorée d'orchidées blanches, où Bill et Fleur devaient se retrouver devant le prêtre. On se serait presque cru dans un conte de fée tellement l'endroit semblait irréel. Et pourtant...

Le jour du mariage, alors que Ron et Hermione ne s'étaient toujours pas adressé la parole, tous les invités affluèrent vers midi, tous très bien habillés. De même, toute la famille Weasley était sur son 31 et les demoiselles d'honneur, Ginny et Gabrielle Delacour, portaient des robes bleus pâles très sophisitquées, choisies par Fleur. Hermione, quant à elle, était habillée d'une robe en tulle d'un blanc cassé, tandis que Ron portait un costume standard. Celui-ci ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à Hermione, qu'il trouva magnifique.

La cérémonie commença bientôt. Tous les invités se dirigèrent vers les chaises et lorsque tout le monde fut assis, on entendit l'orgue, jouant la marche nuptiale. Bill, qui attendait sous l'arche, avait le regard fixé vers le fond du jardin et quelques instants plus tard, Fleur arriva, accompagnée de son père. Tous avaient les yeux sur elle, avançant dans l'allée. Lorsqu'elle arriva à côté de Bill, celui-ci lui eut les yeux illuminés de joie. Finalement, ce couple n'était pas si terrible que ça, il était même assez bien assorti. Le prêtre commença alors la cérémonie qui dura environ une heure. Lorsque les époux eurent échangé les alliances et qu'ils se furent embrassés, tout le monde applaudit. La fête pouvait enfin commencer !

Plus loin, plusieurs petites tables rondes avaient été installées, comprenant chacune un certain nombre d'invité. Les places étaient déjà attribuées et bien sûr, Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny se retrouvèrent ensemble à la table des "enfants", en compagnie de certains cousins de la famille Weasley. Les autres Weasley étaient un peu éparpillés partout, sauf Mr et Mrs Weasley qui se trouvaient à la table des mariés. Harry remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas entre Ron et Hermione, ils s'étaient renfrogné et ne se regardaient même pas, préférant contempler leurs pieds. Il échangea un regard avec Ginny qui lui fit un signe de tête montrant qu'elle lui expliquerait tout plus tard. En attendant, le repas fut bientôt servi et tous mangèrent dans une ambiance joyeuse. Même si Ron et Hermione ne se parlaient pas, ça ne les empêchaient pas de participer à la conversation, à tour de rôle, et de profiter d'Harry, qu'ils n'avaient pas revu depuis plus d'un mois. Bref, tout se passa, très bien, jusqu'à ce que la musique retentisse. Après la danse des époux, presque tous les invités se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse, comprenant Harry et Ginny. Ainsi, Ginny pourrait tout expliquer à Harry et ils pensaient également que Ron et Hermione seraient obligés de se parler...

A la table, cependant, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe. Ron et Hermione avaient recommencé la contemplation de leurs pieds, qui leur apparaissaient sous un tout nouveau jour, surtout à Ron. Soudain, Hermione en eut assez. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de Ron, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami s'était enfui le jour où ils s'étaient embrassés. Elle voulait une explication.

"Ron, j'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques quelque chose."

Ron leva alors les yeux vers Hermione. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que celle-ci essaye de lui parler maintenant. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il changea de direction et fixa les danseurs, notamment Harry et Ginny, qui contre toute attente, dansaient collé-serré. Hermione, quant à elle, sentait la colère monter en elle.

"Ron, tu pourrais me répondre quand je te parle, tu es vraiment horripilant !

-Si je suis si horripilant que ça, tu n'as qu'à totalement arrêter de me parler ! Je sais ce que tu pourrais faire à la place : aller rejoindre ton Vicky !", répliqua Ron dont les yeux, qu'il avait de nouveau posés sur Hermione, brillaient de colère.

Une nouvelle dispute venait d'éclater et elle n'était pas prêt de finir, surtout si le sujet virait de bord pour se porter sur Viktor Krum.

Hermione, qui n'était pas en reste, rétorqua :

"Tu sais quoi ? C'est peut-être ce que je vais faire pendant que toi tu seras en train de batifoler avec Lavande !"

La dispute devenait vraiment personnelle et quelques personnes avaient tourné la tête vers eux, voulant savoir d'où provenaient ces cris. Voyant cela, Mrs Weasley se précipita vers eux, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Elle se pencha vers Ron et murmura très rapidement entre ses dents :

"Tu ne vas pas gâcher le mariage de ton frère en te faisant remarquer de la sorte. Maintenant, tu vas emmener Hermione danser parce que vous êtes les seuls à être encore assis et tu ne vas plus faire aucune histoire, c'est bien compris ?"

Ron regarda autour de lui et acquiesca. Il était vrai qu'aucune autre personne n'était encore assis autour d'une table, mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il avait accepté ce que lui demandait sa mère. C'était simplement qu'au fond, il avait peur d'elle et de se faire très fortement disputer à la fin de la soirée.

Mrs Weasley retourna vaquer à ses occupations et laissa Ron et Hermione de nouveau en tête à tête. Hermione, qui avait tout entendu, s'était déjà levée, prête à aller danser. Elle savait que Ron ne pouvair résister à sa mère et que si elle ne dansait pas avec lui, il se ferait enguirlander pendant des jours et des jours. Ron se leva donc et s'avança vers la piste de danse avec mauvaise humeur, les mains dans la poche. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, la musique changea du tout au tout. Alors qu'avant, il s'agissait d'un vieux rock des années 80, la musique s'était faite plus douce et lente. Un slow les attendait...

Lorsqu'ils furent sur la piste, Hermione prit les mains de Ron et les guida sur ses hanches. Elle savait que celui-ci n'était pas un très bon danseur à cause de sa gaucherie et de sa maladresse mais étonnement, lorsqu'elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et qu'ils commençèrent à danser, les pas lui vinrent tout seuls. Ron et Hermione étaient cependant assez éloignés l'un de l'autre. Leur récente dispute avait laissé des marques et Ron n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux. Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, le forçant à la regarder. Des éclairs de colère semblaient encore traverser son regard par moment mais lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix avait retrouvé son calme habituel :

"Je sais que tu ne veux plus me parler mais puisqu'on nous a forcé à venir ici, autant s'amuser, non ?"

Ron ne s'attendait vraiment pas aux paroles d'Hermione et son regard hébété et idiot le prouvait parfaitement. Finalement, il soupira et dit :

"Ecoute, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure mais...

-Mais quoi ?", demanda Hermione.

"Mais rien."

Ron ne voulait pas en dire plus mais Hermione, elle, avait besoin de parler, de s'expliquer avec lui. Pas à cause de la dispute, non, à cause du baiser...

"Ron, j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir quelque chose. Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça, l'autre jour, après ce qui s'était passé dans le pré ?"

Ron fit semblant de regarder autour de lui pendant un moment puis, sachant que ça ferait trop s'il continuait, il reporta son attention sur Hermione. Il hésita un instant avant de dire avec sincérité :

"Parce que je sais que tu es amoureuse de Krum et que je n'aurais pas du t'embrasser."

Hermione eut soudain l'air estomaqué. Ron croyait donc qu'elle était amoureuse de Viktor Krum ! C'était pourtant impensable pour elle, elle qui pensait à Ron nuit et jour, constamment.

"Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Viktor.

-Hermione, tu sais, tu peux être sincère avec moi, je ne t'en voudrai pas.

-Mais puisque je te dis que je ne l'aime pas", répliqua Hermione, agacée. "Si tu veux tout savoir, la place est déjà prise par quelqu'un d'autre."

Ron eut soudain l'air très malheureux. Si Hermione n'était pas amoureuse de Krum, de qui pouvait-elle bien l'être ?

"Mais, de qui...?", commença-t-il avant que sa voix se casse.

"Il est gentil, drôle, intelligent, même s'il ne travaille pas beaucoup, bon joueur de quidditch..."

Soudain, la vérité sauta aux yeux de Ron. Harry ! Hermione était amoureuse de Harry ! C'était pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé, bien pire...

"Je vois... Tu ferais bien d'aller le retrouver pour lui dire ce que tu ressens..." dit Ron d'un air dépité.

"Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris, Ron.

-Pas bien compris quoi ?

-Il est en face de moi.", expliqua Hermione.

"Qui est en face de toi ?

-Celui que j'aime !"

Ron sembla enfin comprendre, enfin... Il se retourna pour voir si quelqu'un ne se trouvait pas derrière lui. Tout ce qu'il aperçut ce fut Harry et Ginny qui étaient étroitement enlacés. Il tourna alors la tête vers Hermione et la regarda de ses yeux ébahis.

"Tu veux dire que..."

Répondant à sa question muette, Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Ron.

"Je t'aime, Ronald Weasley."

Ron sembla enfin réagir. Un grand sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et il embrassa tendrement Hermione. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il la regarda un moment avant de dire avec un sourire malicieux :

"Je dois dire que j'ai de la chance, je fais craquer toutes les filles et pourtant, j'ai réussi à avoir la plus intelligente de Poudlard..."

Hermione le regarda d'un air indigné en disant d'un air de reproche : "Ron !". Mais celui-ci continua :

"La plus belle aussi..."

Sur ce, il l'embrassa de nouveau, plus passionément que la première fois. S'ils avaient été plus attentifs, ils auraient alors remarqué que Harry et Ginny les regardait, un air taquin sur le visage se murmurant des petits "Enfin !", tandis que Mrs Weasley avait regardé la scène de loin, et portait maintenant un sourire bienveillant sur la visage. Seulement, ils n'avaient pas été plus attentifs et ils s'en fichaient. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était passer le reste de la soirée à s'embrasser et à se murmurer des mots doux. Ils s'aimaient, et c'était le plus important.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Une dernière petite review ? Ca ne coûte rien et ça me fait toujours plaisir !**


End file.
